A New 6 of a Pair
by Pana-sule
Summary: Ok this is the very first one-shot I ever wrote, or typed in this case. Anyway, this is an Alternate Universe (or an AU) story based off an AU Tactics game. What if Matsuri Kudo ended up in Hueco Mundo and not in the World of the Living. I might add more little one-shot parts to this, but i'll think about it. Hope you all enjoy reading this. More details inside. Rated M for safety.


**((AN:** Ok this is the very first one-shot I ever wrote, or typed in this case. Hehehe. Anyway, this is an Alternate Universe (or an AU) story based off an AU Tactics game (called Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) that's based off the Anime/Manga called Bleach. On Word, this is 17+ pages long…wow man.

Ok, this is basically a 'what if' story, I mean, what if Matsuri Kudo (one of the main characters you can pick when you start a new game) ended up in Hueco Mundo and not in the World of the Living. Hope you all enjoy reading this.**))**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Things are different now; reason is that now I'm no longer home in soul society with Lady Konoka (adoptive Aunt), Lord Seigen (adoptive Father) and Fujimaru (my Twin Brother).

Oh, I'm sorry I have not told you who I am or what's going on.

My name is Matsuri Kudo, I'm form Squad 5. It's one of the 13 Court Guard Squads in a place called Soul Society. Soul Society is the world where Soul Reapers (like me) live. They protect the World of the Living from beings called Hollows.

Hollows are the evil souls that would normally live in their own world, but they turn up in the World of the Living and Soul Society's Rukon District(s). Anyway, as I was saying form before about not being home anymore.

While my brother and I were fighting an Arrancar named Arturo, there was a strong flash of light and the next thing I know, my eye-sight is gone for a few moments before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke I saw a pure black sky with no stars above me, so I sat up and saw white sand all around me with some sand dunes here and there. There were also dead gray trees at random points around me, I looked to the left and right of me and see sand and trees for miles with no end in sight.

I then noticed a light form above me, so I looked up to see a pure white crescent moon in the middle of the pure black starless sky. I stood up and dusted myself off to get rid of the sand on me. I look at my left hip and see that Kotomaru, my Zanpakuto, is still with me. I would have been in real trouble if Kotomaru wasn't with me right now. But, just the thought of my Zanpakuto reminded me of my brother.

I started calling out his name _'Fujimaru! Where are you brother?!'_ Over and over again I called out, hoping he would answer me. But I got no answer in return.

So the only thing left that I could do was wonder around this world of white sand and hope that I might find Fujimaru and Lord Seigen.

***Unknown Time Later***

I don't know how long I have been walking in this world looking for my brother and adoptive father. But my time here has not been uneventful; I did have a few run-ins with some Hollows, so I was able to become stronger then I was before when I woke up here.

But, what I don't understand is that I have noticed the spiritual pressure of 6 Hollows close by but that haven't tried to attack me yet. So I guess it's a good thing, right?

But, that is not a good thing, I'm about ready to pass out and I don't want to get eaten by Hollows. I need to be looking for my brother and also fight to stay alive in this place.

But, after a few more minutes of walking I started feeling light-headed and my vision was getting fuzzy. I felt my body fall forward and I landed on my side. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard faint voices. The last thing I felt before I passed out was the feeling of someone picking me up in their arms.

***Sometime Later***

You know that feeling you get when you first wake up but you want to keep sleeping? Yeah, I'm feeling that right now, but I wake up anyway.

I open my eyes and I see four Hollows in front of me, they were talking to each other when one of them, who looked like a humanoid bull, noticed I was awake. He called over to his right saying _'Hey boss, the Soul Reaper girl is awake!'_

Then fifth Hollow walked over to where we were and sat in between the four dividing them into two groups. Then they introduced themselves one by one. They were: Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Shawlong, Di-Roy (who I was leaning against while I was passed out), and, their leader was Grimmjow.

Shawlong asked me _'Why are you here in Hueco Mundo Soul Reaper?'_ and I think my answer surprised them because I asked/answered back _'This is Hueco Mundo, the world were Hollows live?!'_

Then they began to explain the best they could (Shawlong did most of the explaining anyway). So, Grimmjow and his group were all Adjucha-class Hollows that were trying to become Vasto Lordes. Grimmjow was the only who was still trying to become one.

Then something clicked for me, I asked them if they were the ones that have been following me. Turns out, they were, _'Why didn't you attack me?'_ I asked them out of curiosity.

'_It's rare to find Soul Reapers here, so we didn't know what to expect if we fought you.'_ Yylfrodt answered my question in a joking way.

By the way all of them were, being relaxed while also on guard meant that they were somewhat "ok" with me being so close to them like this.

'_Anyway, back to your first question Shawlong.'_ I then started to explain and tell them my story and what lead to me being in their world. To my dismay, I was the only Soul Reaper they have ever seen. So my brother and Lord Seigen have not been in this area.

Just when I was about to speak, Nakeem (the one who rarely speaks) suggested that I travel with them. It was a funny moment because we all said _**'WHAT?!'**_ at the same time. But then he explained that it would be a good idea. Reason being, I would be bait for other Hollows for them to eat.

But in the end, after traveling with them for who knows how long, I became part of the group. I guess it's because I risk my life to protect Grimmjow from a higher-level Hollow. As a result from that fight, I'm now able to use my Bankai, well, I'm still learning on how to control it.

Anyway, ever since then Grimmjow and the others are ok with me wondering off for a few minutes. Just as long as I come back and don't bring any trouble with me.

It's odd, me – a Soul Reaper – traveling and getting along with Hollows when that's not suppose to happen, but it did anyway. Heck, I'm even started to like Grimmjow, but I'll never say anything about it to him or the others. I mean, who knows when we'll meet other Soul Reapers who came here to find and take me back home, right?

Once in a while, Shawlong and the others would leave for a few hours and come right back (they wouldn't say why whenever we asked them). But, during that time when it was just Grimmjow and I, we would just sit and talk about random stuff that came to mind. After talking for a bit, I started feeling sleepy so I just leaned to the right and my head landed on Grimmjows shoulder and I fell asleep.

I stayed like that for a while and then I woke up to hearing the guys (Grimmjow and the others) talking to some people. One of the voices sounded familiar to me, so I opened my eyes and see three Soul Reapers in front of us.

I didn't know the one on the left, but I was able to recognize the other two. _'A-Aizen?! Little Gin?! Is that you?'_ I asked with surprise and the two I called look at me with shock on their faces. Gin was the first to recover from the shock and smile while replying happily. _'Why if it isn't Matsuri? And making friends with an interesting group too.'_

I stood up from Grimmjows side and ran up to gin only to be stopped half way by Grimmjow. He stood in between me, Aizen and Gin. I asked Grimmjow on what he was doing, but he didn't reply to me.

Aizen then told us that he was gathering Hollows who wanted more power; all he wanted in return was their loyalty to him. Grimmjow then walks back to the others, I'm about to walk to Aizen and Gin when something pulls me backwards. I look down at my waist and see a tail and I then follow it back to its owner and I find Grimmjow talking to the others with his back facing me.

I can take care of myself no problem and they know it. But Grimmjow, well he… how should I put this lightly? He has a tendency to be over protective of me for some reason lately. The others wouldn't tell me no matter how much I ask them. I guess that I shouldn't be concerned about it, but I am anyway.

A few minutes later, the guys stopped talking and Grimmjow turned to look at Aizen. _'We agree.'_

With that, all of us walked through a black portal that Gin made and when we exited it, we ended up in a large white hallway in front of an equally large gray door. Aizen looks at me and says that a woman named Harribel would look after me while my friends become Arrancars.

Then a woman with long olive-green hair, wearing a long sleeve white uniform with two belts that cross over each other on her waist, walks up to us and said _'Harribel-Sama asked me to come here for her. Number 5 picked a fight with her again.'_

'_Alright as long as they go to Number 8 to get patched up if need be.' _That was Aizens reply to her and then he added _'This is Matsuri. You, Harribel-San and the others will look after her while her friends become Arrancars.'_

The woman nods in understanding and then looks at me. She smiles at me and gently grabs my hand with hers and she then begins to lead me somewhere.

While we were walking away, I look behind me and see Aizen, Gin, Tosen (I found out his name while Aizen and Gin were talking with him.), Grimmjow and his group walk through the now open gray doors. Just as the woman and I turn the corner the gray doors close. Along the way to where Harribel-San was, the woman next to me introduced herself has Sung-Sun and said that she and her two friends were saved by Harribel when the three of them were Adjuchas. And with that, the two of us talked the whole way to where Sung-Sun was leading me to.

A few minutes later, we came up to a door with a gothic-looking number 3 on it. We walked into the room and Sung-Sun closed the door behind us. The size of the main room was two-times the size of the living room back at the Suzunami Manor. For a while it was just me and Sung-Sun talking about random things and sitting on the sofa.

Five minutes later, the door opens again and three figures walk in while the door closes behind them. The blonde-haired woman in the middle introduced herself has Harribel and the women were (on the left) Mila-Rose and (on the right) Apache. She (Harribel) said that the four of them will be looking over me.

Then the five of us continued talking when there was a knock at the door. Mila-Rose was the one to answer the door. She stood there for a bit and then walked back to us after closing the door. She had a thin white box in her hands before handing it to me. The Mila-Rose pointed to a door and said to change into my new clothes.

I nodded and while carrying the box with me, I walked to the door Mila-Rose pointed at and I see that it was the Washroom. I was there for a few good minutes. What, I'm a girl and I don't really remember the last time I washed my hair, which by the way, now reaches to the end of my back if it's not tied up.

After I changed into my new clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror.

The top was a sleeveless turtle neck shirt, the pants were the same style has my old ones but they ended at my knees. The shoes however, they were the same as the girls with a 1-inch heel. There was also a coat in the box, it was an off-the-shoulder type of coat, but this one showed both of my shoulders and it ended at just under my knees. The end of the coat sleeves end at the top of my palm.

The clothes were mostly white with a black lining on them, the shoes were black with a white lining, and there was also two black belts crossing over each other on my waist.

To be honest, the outfit looked like a cross between Sung-Sun's and Apache's uniform.

When I was finished changing, I walked back out and joined Harribel-san and the girls who were eating. They said that the clothes look nice on me.

Apache asked me why I was still wearing my headband. So I told them about Lady Konoka and that she was the one who gave my brother and I these hair ornaments for graduating from the Academy and even before that, she took care of us after her and Lord Seigen took us into their family.

I do wonder if I'll ever see them again, but I feel that they're happy that I'm safe and making friends. For the next few days, I stayed with Harribel-san and her girls most of the time, even though I have my own room. I did meet a few of the other Arrancars who were called Espada, like Harribel-san who was the 3 rd Espada.

The first Espada I met (besides Harribel-san) was the Prima (1st) Espada named Stark and his friend/Zanpakuto Lillinette. The two of them are really fun to be around. Lillinette would sometimes ask me to play board games with her, just as long as she teaches me how to play and some of the Hallow words, it's pretty fun.

Stark on the other hand, well, I don't know what to say about him…on second thought I do know what to say. Stark reminds me of my brother, what with him sleeping all the time. But he mostly reminds me of Lord Seigen (our adoptive father).

The second Espada I met was named Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, he doesn't speak much, but he is a nice person once you get to know him. Most of the time we just sat around in the Library and read books, we did talk a few times.

A few weeks have passed since I first came to this place that Aizen calls Las Noches. Everyone here is very kind and easy to have a conversation with.

Anyway, as I made my way back to Szayels Lab after giving Aizen the reports he wanted. Szayel is the 8th Espada, he's always inventing something in his lab and he taught me a lot about Hollows. I began thinking about Grimmjow and the others. This is the longest I've ever been away from them and I'm starting to feel jumpy again. It's like I'm back in the wasteland when I first arrived here.

While I was walking down the hallway, I started humming a song that Harribel-san taught me awhile back. I guess because of my humming, I wasn't looking to where I was walking so I bumped in to someone.

Because of that, Szayels reports fell across the floor, so I kneeled down to pick them up and so did the person I bumped into. I apologized to them over and over again till the person (who I found out was a guy) told me to stop talking. We finished picking up the reports and the guy handed me the ones he had. I noticed that he had blue-hair, which was odd because I haven't met anyone here with that color of hair.

I thanked him and started to walk away to Szayels lab, when suddenly I was pulled into a hug from behind. In my surprise from the hug, I squeaked alittle bit and it sounded like it came from a kitten.

'_Hey, you finally found her boss!'_ said the guy who had his arm around my waist.

I then heard more footsteps coming our way and I got scared of what might happen to me. I mean it would suck if Grimmjow and the others found out that I got hurt, they would stick to me like glue for weeks. So, I did the only thing that came to mind – get away from these guys!

I stomped on the guys (the one holding me) foot and when he let me go, I kicked him in his side and he crashed into the near-by wall. I was about to make a break for it when the guy (who handed me the papers) grasped my arm.

'_Wait, calm down! I can explain!'_

I didn't want to listen to him, so I kicked as hard as I could at his 'happy' place, A.K.A. his you-know-what. He fell to the floor as the footsteps from before stopped. I turned to look at who it was; it was four guys who looked oddly familiar to me.

Then it clicked for me, the four standing in front of me was Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, and Nakeem. The guy I kicked into the wall was Di Roy. So then the last guy was…..

I looked behind me and saw the guy who helped me before and his eyes were the same shade of blue as Grimmjows eyes.

'_G-Gri—Grimmjow?'_ I stuttered while saying that name and to my horror, the man nodded his head. I shook my head and started to walk away from them. Shawlong reached for me, but I used Flash-step so I could get out of there faster.

I couldn't believe it, I saw Grimmjow and the others, they really became Arrancars. A part of me wanted to go back to them and hug the living day-lights out of them while apologizing to Di Roy and Grimmjow for what I did.

But, a bigger part of me didn't want to be around them, scared that they would hate me for what I did. I stopped in front of Szayels lab and walked in, I placed his reports on the desk he had with a note reading: _"Aizen saw the reports."_

After that, I left his lab and made my way to the roof of Las Noches while passing some low-ranking Arrancars on the way.

I would send some of my time on the roof and look out at Hueco Mundo, remembering the time I spent with Grimmjow and his group. I reached the roof and made my way to the edge of it and sat down on the ledge. I lost track of time whenever I was on the roof. I then heard footsteps coming toward me and I saw someone from the corner of my eye.

I turned my head to see who it was and to my surprise, it was Grimmjow. He looked to be out of breath, did that mean he ran all over Las Noches looking for me? No, that couldn't be it, so then why-

'_Why the hell are you up here in a place like this!?' _

I wasn't expecting a question like that, but just hearing his voice again after a few days away from him made me smile at him. He saw me smile because he then smiled right back me. He then sat next to me and we both looked out into the distance.

'_I missed you.'_

Grimmjow was startled a bit by me saying something so suddenly. I felt that he knew I spoke the truth. I then felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his side making my head rest on his shoulder. _'Sorry for bein' gone so long.'-_Grimmjow

'_It's ok, I understand. You and the others had to get use to having new bodies and powers now.'_

'_Tha's true. I just..just..Damnit! I don' know 'ow to fuckin' explain!'_-Grimmjow

I giggled softly and moved so that I was sitting on his lap; it made it easier to hug him.

'_You might be happy that you found me after being away for so long Grimmjow.'_

He pulled me in for and even tighter hug and shock his head. _'No, it's even stronger feelin' than tha'. Like if I never saw you again I wouldn't know what ta do with myself. I always want you here…with me.' _–Grimmjow

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me, but he wasn't the type to lie to me or to the others. I looked at his face and saw that he was looking away from me…blushing too.

'_Are you…are you saying what I think you're saying?'_

He nodded yes and I felt my face grow hot, so I knew my face was redder then a strawberry. I then felt him tilt my face up. We were leaning closer to each other till our lips met, Grimms right hand moved so it was on my back and my left hand was on what was left of his Hollow mask. We laced our (his left and my right) remaining hands together.

We kissed each other for a while till we heard voices coming from the door. The both of us pulled away and looked over at the door and saw Shawlong and the others with either smiles or smirks on their faces.

We both knew there was no getting out of this one, so Grimm stood up while carrying me with him. He placed me on my feet before he ran at the others and started yelling at them. We all knew he wasn't really mad at them, it was just the way he acted.

This always happened when the others would back when it was just Grimmjow and I having a nice moment together. But after that, everyone found out about our relationship. They were happy for us and foe the fact that Grimmjow wouldn't be causing so trouble. It also helped that both Aizen and Harribel-san threaten to beat him within an inch of his life if he ever hurt me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a few years later that Grimm and I took our relationship to the next level. It was heartwarming that we were each others first. The morning after, I woke up and felt Grimms arms holding me close to him and a few minutes later he woke. Last night, I guessed he feared that I would break like glass. That is, till I told him that Harribel-san and her girls have been helping me get stronger to protect myself.

Grimmjow smiled and picked me up bridal-style and walked to the washroom. He placed me on the sinks edge and began to get the water in the tub at the right temperature.

'_I know you can look out for yourself Matsuri. I don't doubt that, but when it's jus' us two, let me take care of ya.'-_Grimmjow

'_Entiende mi rey, yo cedo a su deseo.' _(Translation: Understood my king, I yield to your wish)

Grimmjow looks back at me in surprise and all I did was smile at him at him. He then turns the water off and walks up to me. We leaned forward till our foreheads were touching.

'_When did you learn how to speak in Hollow?'_-Grimmjow

'_Lillinette taught me while we played some board games. She only taught me the basics, so I can't talk in a full conversation with anyone.'_

He just laughed at my response, oh well, no harm no foal right?

After that we just continued the day like normal. That is until three weeks later, Ulquiorra and Yammy came back from their mission that Aizen sent them on. Ulquiorra crashed one of his eyes and showed us what happened. I couldn't believe what I was shown, Captain Uruhara and Lady Yoroichi in the World of the Living. Just what is going on here?!

'_Please….please tell me...tell me how long has it been since I disappeared from Soul Society?' _

'_It's been 400 years since you, Fujimaru, and your father: Captain Suzunami had disappeared when we all fought Arturo.'_- Aizen

After I heard that I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I was deep in my own little world that I didn't notice Grimmjow picking me up and then walk back to his room. I came back to reality when I felt that I was sitting on some ones lap with my head resting on their shoulder, and plus the rooms lighting was different.

I looked up and saw that it was Grimm that brought me here.

'_It's alrigh' Matsuri. Atleast ya know they are fine.'_-Grimmjow

I nodded and we just continued to sit there in silence for a few hours. When all of a sudden, Grimm stood up and placed me on my feet.

'_Com'on, I want to take ya somewhere. Don' Worry, ya'll like it promise.'_- Grimmjow

I looked at him in disbelief. _'Did you get Aizen to agree with this idea of yours.'_ I asked him with a somewhat pissed-off tone of voice.

He didn't reply back so I took that as a "no".

Then with a flick of his wrist, he opened a Garganta – a spiritual pathway if you will, we both walked through. We made our way through the darkness till we saw a light, the next thing we knew we were standing far above a city.

I looked at all the lights below us in amazement. _'Where are we Grimm?'_

'_This is Karakura Town. The place those two (Ulquiorra and Yammy) had their mission, dumbasses.'_ –Grimmjow

I hummed in understanding, then I walked a few steps forward and turned to face him.

'_This place looks so different from what I remember._ *giggles*_Then again, it was a long time ago.'_

'_You've been to the Living World before? For what?'_-Grimmjow

That's the thing that I like about Grimm. He is so much like cat, overly curious about things, even if he disagrees about that statement.

'_Yeah I've been here before. It was a recon mission to see if there were any Hollows and if there were any well…you get the idea. I was with Fujimaru and our father who was also our Squad Captain.'_

'_He saved you and your bro from a Hollow named Mad Eater right? Fuck, now I really want ta meet these guys.'_-Grimmjow

I laughed before walking back to him. _'Yeah, but not before they'll try ta kill ya first.'_ Yeah I have a habit of using Grimms speech patterns sometimes.

With that, the two of us wondered around town for a bit just looking at all the different people that live here. Good thing we didn't run into any Soul Reapers, which really would have sucked. We found our way to a park and sat down on one of the benches.

We stayed there for a few minutes while talking about random things. Mostly Grimm ranting about how much he wants to beat the shit out of Ulquiorra and Tosen. He knows that might not happen but hey, a guy can dream right? He laid on the bench, resting his head on my lap while I ran my hand through his hair, I faintly heard him purr. It was so cute hearing it, he sounds just like a cat.

After a while, we heard footsteps coming towards us and we both looked to our right and saw Shawlong, Di Roy, Nakeem, Edrad, and Yylfordt walking our way. Grimm got off the bench and stood up in front of me facing the others.

'_No one saw any of ya leavin', right?'_-Grimmjow

One by one they all said no and Grimm continued speaking.

'_Good, now all ya know what to do. Don't leave any one with even the faintest level of Spiritual Pressure alive.' _

With that the five of them left, leaving me and Grimm alone. _'You're going to do to what Ulquiorra and Yammy didn't and kill all the Soul Reapers in town.'_ It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement and he knew it.

He looked at me before giving me his reason, and it better be a damn good reason for him to pull this shit out of the blue. _'Yeah tha's part of the reason for why we're here. Mostly cuz I wanted ta get you outta Las Noches for some fresh air.'_

I blushed a little and looked down at my lap before smiling. _'Thank you.'_

Just then we felt some ones Spiritual Pressure get dangerously low. So we followed it till we got to where it was. What we saw…I couldn't even begin to explain. We didn't see Di Roy anywhere and all we saw where two Soul Reapers. A boy with what looked to be orange hair and a girl with black hair.

They were talking about something but we didn't care about it. Grimm them released his spiritual pressure and the two Soul Reapers looked up at us. I glanced at Grimm _'The other Soul Reapers are headed this way. Shawlong and the other must not have made it.'_

'_Right, then let's make this quick.'_

We then floated down so that we stood at ground level with the Soul Reapers. The orange-haired boy must be a new Soul Reaper that joined some time after I left. But the girl looks familiar to me, then I remembered where I saw her face before. _'Little Rukia, is that you?!'_

The girl looked surprised that I knew her name, but her reaction changed to realization. _'Ma-Matsuri?! Matsuri Kudo is that you?! You're alive!'_

It was nice to see Rukia again and it was even more surprising to see her as a Soul Reaper.

'_Ya/You know this Soul Reaper/chick?'_ Grimm and the boy asked Rukia and I simultaneously.

'_Yeah, I met her and some other kids in a recon mission with my brother years ago.'_

'_They also would visit and look after us. Making sure we would be alright till they could visit again.'_- Rukia

I tapped Grimms shoulder and he looked at me. I told him something in Hollow so Rukia and the boy wouldn't know what I said. The next moment, Grimm had upper cutted the boy into the air and then the two began to fight. Rukia wanted to help her friend, but I told her that she would only get in the way. Then the two of us just talked for a bit.

The Soul Reapers that I had mentioned before appeared behind us. The sliver-haired Soul Reaper wearing the Captains coat told the red-haired guy to get someone named Ichigo without looking away from us.

He then said _'Rukia, you and your…friend are to come with us to Uruharas Shop and explain what's going on.'_

'_Yes sir Captain.'_- Rukia

The red-haired guy (who I then found out was Renji) then left to find their friend while the rest of us went to Mr. Uruharas Shop. It was odd seeing Mr. Uruhara in the Living World, but he must have his reasons about it. I was glad I got to see my old friends from the Rukon District had become Soul Reapers. After a few minutes of catching up with them, Renji and some people who I had never met before walked in and sat down with us. At first Renji didn't know who I was but Rukia told him.

I was then introduced to Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper, who lives here in Karakura Town. He asked me how I knew Rukia and the others, so I told him and his friends about my time in Soul Society and how I became friends with them, Mr. Uruhara and Yoroichi. Renji then asked me where the hell have I been for the last 400 years.

At that moment, I had no idea what to say to them, yes they are my friends but if I tell them about my time in Hueco Mundo and about Aizen, they'll take me to Soul Society to be locked up. But even with that in mind, I tell them anyway, through my whole story none of them spoke a word. Of course, I didn't tell them about my relationship with Grimmjow - that would be too much info for them to know about.

When I had finished, everyone had a shocked look on their faces. It's understandable, I mean…I WAS in Hueco Mundo for a 400 years, anyone would be shocked and worried about something like that!

What really surprised me was that they all didn't want Soul Society to find out about me. They begged Toshiro not to, and here's a shocker, he agreed with them. The only rule I had to follow was that if I left the shop, someone in the room has to be with me. I agreed to his condition and with that Mr. Uruhara said that I should stay in a guest room during my stay here. I thanked everyone and then I got to know Ichigo and his three friends: Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. The four of them were easy to talk to. Then it got late, so all of them left and headed back home.

Mr. Uruhara then showed me to the guest room that I would stay in. Then he left to take care of other things, so I was left alone in the room. The light was off, but there was some light coming in from the window so I didn't need to worry about it. I noticed that there was a futon in the middle of the room, so I decided to turn in for the night.

The last thought I had before falling asleep was hoping that Grimmjow and the others that came with us don't get into too much trouble for this.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

For the next few days that I was in the Living World, Ichigo and his friends showed me around Karakura Town. It was a nice place, but then I saw Ichigos dad, what a case that guy was!

Anyway, today I was standing in Mr. Uruharas Shop because there was something he wanted to talk to me about. It sounded really important if he didn't want the others to hear about it. I was just about to go find him when there was a massive amount of spiritual pressure from the nearby park.

I knew two of them were Grimmjow and Yammy, but the other two were not familiar to me. I was standing in front of the door leading to the front yard of the shop. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see who it was and saw Mr. Uruhara and Yoroichi standing there.

"_Go, they came here to get you Matsuri."_ Was what Yoroichi said to me and Mr. Uruhara had a smile on his face.

I didn't ask them for their reason as to why they were letting me leave, but I thanked them for everything and then left the shop through the front door. I ended up running around for a few minutes when there was a massive spike in spiritual pressure in the near residential area.

As I was running through it, I noticed that it looked like the same area where I met up with Rukia that night a few days before now. After some running around in the residential area, I came to a four-way walk way and stopped in the middle. I looked to the left of me and saw Rukia and Ichigo (who was in his Bankai), some guy who somewhat reminded me of Nnoitra because of his teeth, and Grimmjow.

Rukia saw me and screamed at me _'Go back to Uruharas Shop!'_ I wanted to listen to her, but I reminded her that if Soul Society found out about me I'm as good as dead. Grimmjow then was about to use his release form when Ulquiorra came out of nowhere and stopped him by grasping his right arm.

After I got over my shock, I then ran over to Grimmjows right side, the two of them were both happy and relieved to see me safe. I smiled at them and then looked at the guy who was fighting Grimmjow. It was then that I realized who he exactly was, his name is Shinji, Ichigo told me about him and the others who have Inner Hollows (no thanks to Aizen).

Rukia told Shinji not to fight with me, but his reasoning was that whoever wore Aizens uniform was an enemy. I asked Ulquiorra how much time they had left before leaving and he replied _'2 minutes'_. I thanked him and walked forward so that I was in between them and Shinji.

I told Shinji to leave and take Rukia and Ichigo with him before things got even crazier around here. He didn't listen to me, but he asked me _'Why are you protecting these Arrancars and not helping the Soul Reapers?'_

'_You don't need to know that Shinji and besides….You need to be taught a lesson on not to mess with a person's family!'_

I was then charging at Shinji and when I was 4 feet away from him, I drew my sword and it transformed into its Shikai state. It looked like a halberd with a double-edge blade and near the hilt was a small axe.

I slammed the halberds blade into the ground and the force of it created a crater that reached the wall on our left and right. Shinji was able to move out of the way, but he, Rukia, and Ichigo were shocked by the amount of my Spiritual Pressure was.

Shinji was now standing in front of Rukia and Ichigo. I lifted Kotomaru from the crater and held the halberd in my right hand. Funny thing is, I started to giggle a little.

'_Sorry about that, I haven't used Kotomaru in so long that I forgot how much power he has.'_

Shinji then looks at Rukia and asks (more like yells at her) who I was. For a moment Rukia looked like she was torn between telling and not telling Shinji his answer, but when she looked at me and saw that I nodded my head, she then told him who I was exactly.

Shinji looks back at me with shock and amazement on his face. _'Wait, this is one of the Kudo twins I heard about that took on an Arrancar 400 years ago?!'_

Shinji is a good person and everything, but he really gets on my nerves sometimes. Anyway, Ichigo and Rukia were now looking at me with shock. Also, I got the feeling that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were starting to get impatient, but I still had about a minute and a half before we had to leave.

'_Yeah, I'm one of the Kudo twins. And your point would be Shinji?'_ I was looking at the ground where I was standing; I couldn't look at anyone right now. Knowing that I was about to leave my Soul Reaper and human friends behind in the Living World.

Shinji didn't reply back and then he charged at me. Where he was about to attack me with his, I raised my left hand and caught it, I held his sword in a death-like grip. Now normally there would be blood coming from my hand, you would be right about that.

But, to everyone's surprise and my own there, wasn't any blood. _'So you want to protect me too? You're just like him.'_ I whispered to myself, but Shinji heard what I had said.

'_Him? What are you talking about Ms. Kudo? Answer me!'_

I couldn't answer him; I didn't want anyone to know about that secret just yet. I pushed Shinjis sword down so that I could lift myself up, then I front flipped kicked Shinji and hit his chin. From the impact, Shinji let go of his sword. Just when my feet were back on the ground, I then used my right leg to kick Shinji into the wall to our left.

Once the dust had cleared, we saw that Shinji was stuck in the wall and still conscious. I then remembered that in my left hand was his sword, so I moved to so that the blade was in between my thumb and my first two fingers. So basically, I was holding the sword like a dart.

'_Just stop Shinji, if you keep on fighting me, I'll end up killing you and I don't want that to happen.'_

After I had said those words, I threw his sword and it imbedded itself in his right shoulder.

'_Don't worry, I didn't hit anything important.'_ I said to Shinji while Kotomaru changed back into a sword. I put Kotomaru back in its sheath and walked to Rukia and Ichigo, I kneeled down when I was in front of them. I pulled Ichigos sword out of his arm and handed it back to him.

Rukia then hugged me and I returned it: her, Ran, and Momo were like sisters to me all those years ago and I was happy that they grew up to be Soul Reapers.

I told Rukia that she and the others can tell Soul Society about me if they wanted to, I would never hate them if they did tell. Rukia nodded her head in understanding and I nodded to her and Ichigo. When that was done, I stood up and walked back to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Just when I was back with them, Ulquiorra opened a portal and the three of us walked through it and back to our home.

When we got back, Ulquiorra said he would report to Aizen and then walked away. Grimmjow and I walked to his room (Grimmjows room), and he sat on the sofa while I got the First Aid kit.

We sat there while I took care of his wounds. We didn't talk the whole time, but I felt him watching my every move. Grimm once told me that using the First Aid kit was pointless since him and the others had fast healing rates. But I didn't listen to him and just continued to treat his wounds.

It wasn't until I had finished bandaging his injuries and put away the kit that Grimm said anything to me. _'They didn't hurt you or anything, right?'_

I sat down next to him and rested me head on his shoulder. _'No, they didn't hurt me. Four of the Soul Reapers there are old friends of mine. Plus, I had a sparring match with that boy Ichigo.'_

I heard a deep growling sound from Grimm. So I moved to sit on his lap and face him. _'Hey, if it makes you feel better. I won the match, without using Kido or Kotomaru.'_

The growling then turned into a purr and we smile at each other. _'That's my girl, kicking asses and making friends. Heh.'_

I have gotten use to Grimm calling me "my girl", so I don't mind it anymore.

It was later that day, or night, you can't really tell time all that well when living in the Hollow World. I was about to tell Grimm something important when we were called to the Throne room (Aizens ego at work here).

When we got there, we saw Ulquiorra, Yammy and two other Arrancars I had not seen before. But, what was even more shocking, Orohime was standing near Ulquiorra.

'_Ah, Grimmjow, Matsuri thank you for joining us. Now Ionue, please, show us your healing power. Heal Grimmjows arm.'_ I had heard of her powers from the others, but I had not seen it for myself.

'_What the hell can she do?! There is no way she can heal his arm! Lord Tousen made sure of that!'_ – Short black-haired Arrancar.

'_Wait a minute, you're a GUY!? I thought you were an ugly flat chested girl that doesn't look in a mirror!'_

I had said while pointing at him. Yammy and Grimm had started to laugh and Ulquiorra had smiled. I knew he found my reaction funny, which was his way of expressing it. The Arrancar got pissed, but I ignored him when I saw that Grimms left arm was back and he was telling Orohime-chan to heal one more thing.

I knew what was happening, he wanted his rank back. He told me what happened after he came to Las Noches when we went to the Living World.

Then before we knew it, Grimm had his left arm through that Arrancars middle and then blasted him with a cero. I saw the **"6"** on his lower back. It was nice seeing Grimm back to being his normal self again.

And it didn't help that he was looking at me like he wanted to eat me, and not in a bad way. You know what I mean. Then the Arrancar walked over and stood in front of me. Orohime had walked back to Ulquiorra. The Arrancar in front of me had light blonde hair.

'_His name is WounderWise. He was "born" a few days ago.'_-Aizen

I nodded while still looking at WounderWise. He opened his mouth a few times, but he didn't say a word.

'_It's ok, take your time. No one is in a hurry, ok?'_

After I had said that, WounderWise had walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist so that he was hugging me. Since I didn't know how he would react. I slowly placed my left hand on his shoulder and my other hand on top of his head. I then started to comb my hand through his hair hopping he would calm down. (Lady Konoka would do the same thing for Fujimaru and I before we became Soul Reapers).

I heard him mumble something, but I waited for him to say it louder.

'_I am…happy. That you are…back home with…us sister. We all…missed you so…much.'_-WounderWise

I didn't say a word, but he knew that I felt the same as him. Happy to be back home with everyone else. Even if this was the first time we have ever met. WounderWise then ended our hug and walked back to where he was standing before.

Grimm then made his way to me and stood to the right of me. All of us then looked at Aizen and waited to hear what he had to say.

'_Welcome back to the ranks of the Espada Grimmjow. To be honest, I was going to ask one of you to kill Luppi. Now then, all of you must be tired, so go back to your rooms and rest. We will talk more tomorrow. Ioune-san, you will stay with Ulquiorra.'_-Aizen

We all nodded and then walked to the door. But, before we even opened it, we heard Gin call out my name. So, I turned around and looked at him.

'_When were you going to tell us about the "lil' bun in the oven" huh?'_-Gin

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**((AN:** Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you all liked and enjoy reading it. First off, I'd like to thank my friend, who I call Naomi (who is her main OC) for being my beta reader for this. Really girl, thank you so much for helping me with this. I used the terms that are used in the English version of Bleach, so don't complain about it. I thought it would be a good idea if Matsuri spoke something in Spanish since they used some of that languages terms in both the Anime and Magna, well from what I have read anyway. Since I know that people will ask me about the "little bun in the oven" thing… it means that Matsuri is….wait for it…gonna have a baby! Grimmjows baby to be correct. Hahahahahaha….that's it everyone.**))**

**P.S.**: read some of my friends stuff, they're awesome to read. I recommend reading her **Invader Zim** story called: **The Girl That Conquer My Heart**.

Here's her name: **amy rose but not the real one**

See you all later in another story!


End file.
